Epic Rap Battles Of History: Episode 28
by KJMusical
Summary: This is my twenty eighth episode of Epic Rap Battles Of History: KJMusical Edition. This is Ryu Hayabusa Vs. Dante. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


**Author's Note: This is my twenty eighth of Epic Rap Battles Of History. This episode, Dante from Devil May Cry Vs. Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden. For the first time, this was suggested by my own collaborator Villain84, long before he started working with me. I don't own the characters in the rap battle or the ERBOH series themselves. **

**And there's no credits this time, 'cause I'm going solo for this rap battle. Reason? Well, the rap battles haven't be as active as I thought they'd be and I think the time is right to do another rap battle! Even if it means I do two characters I don't know! Because of this, If I make a mistake, you guys will have to tell me.**

**BTW, if you want to work with me on a rap battle, tell me. I'm already working on a project with SSBBFan.**

**And before I begin, I want to make something very clear. Some people have been saying I should make this as a rap battle and put it on Youtube (episode 17 being the most common episode).**

**Look, as much as I appreciate people saying I'm just as good as Nice Peter, these rap battles have a very unlikely chance of being on Youtube. Another reason is that I don't have the equipment neccesary for these things. Even if I did, I wouldn't make them. I'd just write them and that's it.**

**Also, I cannot express how annoyed I get when people say something along the lines of 'Can you put this on Youtube?' or 'Please tell me this'll be on Youtube' or even 'Please make a video of this.'**

**I can't thank you enough for your reviews, but please! Stop telling me to put them on Youtube!**

**And of course, I give all credit to Peter Alexis Shukoff (Aka. Nice Peter) and Lloyd Leonard Alqhist** **(Aka. Epic Lloyd) for creating the Epic Rap Battles Of History series.**

**Now that the little rant I had is out the way, let's begin!**

Beat: Hard Sick hip-hop beat |rap| Instrumental by RedHookNoodles

Epic Rap Battles Of History!

Ryu Hayabusa...

Vs.

Dante!

Begin!

(Ryu)

I'm the greatest of them all, that's out of the question/

Your back story just causes a great depression.

I'm the holder of the Legendary Dragon Sword/

You're armed with weapons that leaves players bored.

I'll take Rebellion & Force Edge then give 'em back blunt/

Try and lyrically slay me? Don't think about trying that stunt!

I have all my ninja skills, you've got Ebony and Ivory/

Face it Dante, it's me that'll take home all the glory!

(Dante)

With my lyric skills, I doubt you shall survive/

I'll beat you, whether it be Ninja Gaiden or Dead Or Alive.

Like Hetalia's Italy, I'll leave you waving white flags/

Ditch the black suit, go back to your old tacky blue rags!

Most popular ninja character? Oh wonder how long that'll last/

Who even remembers Ninja Gaiden? You're a blast from the past!

Take off that hood and you can guarantee that you'll see/

Your popularity shall rust like your helmet in Halo 3.

(Ryu)

Great! You got younger and changed your hair for the reboot/

You beating me? That thought won't be put for good use.

You're the easiest foe I've fought, It's so clear that you're beat./

Here's some advice for you to quit: the weak become the meat.

You really think you can destroy me since you're 'so strong'?/

You had an anime made, but really that didn't last long!

This battle's over and all the victory is mine/

If you think you can win, you'll have a bad time.

(Dante)

Victory is yours? That statement alone shall cause trouble/

You got betrayed an awful lot. You're seriously gullible!

And your Dead Or Alive movie? The worst ever screened/

You rap like you're under the Blood Curse and a fiend.

I'm done with this rap battle, here's something we should agree/

You should stay out of the ring and make out with Ms. Jann Lee.

I've won this game fair and square, it ain't the end of your reign/

But you seriously better pray that I never see your face again.

Who Won?

Who's Next?

You Decide!


End file.
